


Maths

by QuiltAssSinner



Series: Cute Ass Chris Kratt [3]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: M/M, school au, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiltAssSinner/pseuds/QuiltAssSinner
Summary: Chris and Zach get in trouble in Maths class TOTALLY SFW





	Maths

\- - - - -  
“So, did you finish the chapter yet?”

Zach and Chris were in math class, currently doing some mathematic textbook work while the teacher joked with the other half of class. The pair were in the same year, and were close, maybe too close.

“Uh, yeah,” Chris mumbled, finishing off the questions in his work book. Zach was rocking his chair back and forth, having finished ages ago. He groaned, stretching his limbs. 

“It’s last period, I cannot be bothered” Zach murmured, toying with his phone. Chris just gave Zach a cherry smile. 

The pale boy boy’s eyes roamed the new portable classroom. The desks were relatively new, yet as Zach prodded underneath he found some hardening blobs of artificial flavouring and diabetes. The whiteboard was covered in messily written numbers, words and scribbles and the cream walls were plastered with colourful math related posters.

“I’m -” Zach murmured ‘finally’ under his breath. “-almost done” Zach groaned. 

“I just need help on this one question,” Chris beamed, shoving his textbook in Zach’s pale hands. Zach gave Chris the stink eye. Chris fluttered his eyelashes teasingly at Zach.  
“Pretty please?” The rich boy grumbled profanities under his breath. 

“Fiiiiine” He dragged out, idly flicking the edge of the pages. “Which page?”  
Chris looked up to the white board. She squinted.

“Uh, 394, chapter 14:07 question 9” Chris beamed at Zach. The pale boy flicked through the textbook. 

“Are you serious, we learnt this yesterday,” Chris blushed.

“Well, yeah but I forgot…” He trailed off as Zach sighed. 

“Fine, okay, you know the formula?” Chris looked at his papers. They were neatly stacked on his desk, and Zach snorted at the memory of Martin’s terrible mess of a room compared to Chris’s one.

“Uhhh” Zach brought his fingers to his forehead, groaning.  
“Okay, it’s using degrees so here, I’ll type it in the calculator, look carefully,” Zach proceeded to punch in numbers into the calculator, Chris leaning in to see.

“Alright, I think I got it” Chris tried to do the second question, looking surprised at the ‘x’ sign the popped up.

“What did you do wrong!” Zach growled. “I already helped you!” Chris sputtered.

“I did what you did!” Zach huffed and snatched the calculator. He eyed the equation.

“You used divide, dumbass!” Chris blushed, shrinking into himself and crossing his arms.

“You did it too fast…” Glaring at Zach. The triangle face cooed at Chris’s weak glare.

“Honey, if you really want to glare, try looking intimidating” Zach cackled. Chris gave an evil smirk at an idea, appearing to Zach as a crooked smile. 

Chris then suddenly pounced onto Zach, kicking his chair back to hit another table. Their classmates watched bug-eyed at the pair going at it on the floor. The pairs’ chairs have flown away from the table, and the teacher quickly ran over. Chris managed to quickly wrestle Zach onto the carpeted floor with his weight advantage, grinning in triumph. Zach pouted.

“Come on, I was unprepared!” Chris stuck out his tongue.

“Well, you shouldn’t have been an impatient butt!” Chris let out a weak impression of Zach’s cackle. The said boy raised his eyebrow. 

“I mean, you are straddling me now so…” Chris’s face flushed, and he quickly scrambled off to get up. Suddenly, the two saw the teacher’s irritated face.

“What were you two doing?” Chris’s face, which was cooling down, went cherry red at being told off by their usually calm math teacher.

“S-sorry sir, I was just-”

“Quit the excuses, you two get a lunch detention for disrupting the class and rowdy behaviour, now get back to work”

Zach pulled himself up with Chris’s and brushed imaginary dust off his turtleneck.

“The detention was worth it to haver you straddle me,” Zach said, his eyebrow wiggling.  
Chris flushed red and pushed the pale boy away quickly.  
\- - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> i told u it was sfw
> 
> I take any requests for Wild Kratts :)


End file.
